Reikai Island of Insanity
by Kasumi Rose
Summary: Semi-funny story about what happens when I strand the Reikai Tantei on an island. Special appearance by Animegirl3, Kalden, and Son Riona.


Reikai Island of Insanity

By: Kasumi Rose

The waves splashed against the boat. Yusuke lifted his arms to the warm sun. 

Yusuke: It was a great idea to rent a boat, Kurama. This feels great

Kurama: Thank you Yusuke 

Kuwabara: Speak for yourself 

Kuwabara lifted himself from the railing. Without warning his face turned green and he doubled over getting seasick for the third time that day. 

Yusuke: Kuwabara, I told you to take that seasickness medicine

Hiei:(From below deck) Leave him. At least he can't talk too much

It was the first week of summer and Yusuke and the boys were on vacation in the islands. Kurama was wearing red swim trunks. Yusuke was wearing green swim trunks and his green jacket from his uniform. Kuwabara was wearing blue and white swim trunks and his uniform jacket. Hiei emerged from below deck wearing black swim shorts. The boys had rented a boat and were planning on doing some sailing and fishing. Keiko, Botan, and Yukina were back on the island doing some shopping. 

Kurama: Oh c'mon Hiei cheer up we're in the islands 

Yusuke: Hey I think we're over that spot that guy said was great for fish.

The boys dropped anchor, cut the engine, and baited their hooks. Soon they had a good amount of fish. Yusuke was reeling a big fish and struggling against it when it pulled him overboard.

Kuwabara: Ha! Urameshi you can fight off demons but you can't win against a fish

Kuwabara reached down to help Yusuke back in the boat. 

Yusuke: Beat this!

He pulled Kuwabara into the water too. 

The two began a splash fight. After they got tired of splashing each other Yusuke and Kuwabara climbed back on to the boat. Hiei reeled in the anchor. 

Kurama: Lets eat lunch

Yusuke: Good call. I'm starving 

Kuwabara: I guess my stomach can handle a little lunch 

The boys began eating lunch from the cooler that Yusuke had packed. It was late afternoon by the time all the food was done. 

Yusuke: Lets go home the girls are probably worried about us 

Kuwabara: I know I can't wait to see Yukina

Someone slapped Kuwabara in the back of his head. He turned around but Hiei was at the stern of ship whistling innocently. Yusuke flipped on the engine but nothing happened. He tried again. Still the engine did not respond. 

Yusuke: Uh oh guys. I think we have a problem 

Kuwabara: What?

Yusuke: The engine is dead

Hiei: That's not our only problem

Kuwabara: What now?

Hiei: Look there

A giant whirlpool was straight ahead threatening to tear their little boat apart. 

Yusuke: Maybe I can steer us away

Yusuke rushed to the wheel. Yusuke turned with all his might but it only served to break the wheel off. 

Yusuke: Uh it broke 

Hiei: Idiot!

The boat was still headed toward the whirlpool.

Yusuke: I've got one last idea guys 

Kuwabara: What?

Yusuke: Hold on!

He prepared his spirit gun and just as the boat reach the edge of the whirlpool Yusuke fired. The energy from the blast caused the boat to ricochet off the water and fly into the air. 

Yusuke: Everybody hold hands and don't let go 

The boys obeyed. The next moment they landed with a thud on solid ground. 

Yusuke:(Thinks) we survived 

Yusuke then blacked out.

*****Later***

Kuwabara: Urameshi, Urameshi wake up!

Yusuke: Uh, Ouch remind me never to try that again. Are you guys okay? 

Kurama: Yes we're all fine (wrings water from his hair)

Kuwabara: You're alive! (Hugs Yusuke)

Yusuke: Get off me!

Hiei: Anyone have any ideas as to where we are? 

Everyone shook his head. Yusuke looked around and saw that they were on a white sand beach three yards from a palm tree forest. The boat was wrecked upon a sandbar nearby.

Yusuke: It will be okay guys, as long we all stay calm. Hey wait, where is my hair gel? No! My hair gel is gone!

Hiei: (Slaps Yusuke) calm down spirit detective 

Yusuke: (Claming down) Thanks Hiei

Kurama: I guess the only thing to do is to go look for food and water. 

Yusuke: Right!

The boys gathered some supplies from the wrecked ship and started off into the palm tree forest. 

****2 hours later****

Hiei: I'm tired. I'm hungry. I want to go home.

Kuwabara: Will you shut up? I am so voting you off the island 

Hiei: Well I'm voting you off 

Yusuke: I vote off Hiei

Hiei: Take that back Spirit Detective (Tries to pull his sword out but realizes it's gone) 

Kurama: (Shouts) we're not on Survivor 

Yusuke: I guess the tribe has spoken 

********Later ******

Yusuke: Don't worry guys I'm sure someone will come for us soon

***** 1 hour later*****

Yusuke: Someone will come for us

****1 day later*****

Yusuke: Someone will come for us

******1 week later******

Yusuke: Someone will come for us

*******1 month later*****

Yusuke: Someone will come for us

*******1 year later******

Yusuke: Someone will come for us

*******So much later that the old narrator quit ***

Yusuke: Someone will come for us

Finally, the sun sank below the horizon and darkness fell over the island. 

Kuwabara: I've got a flashlight. I'll go ahead 

Kuwabara turned on the flashlight and started walking. His beam disappeared as he walked behind a clump of trees and...

Kuwabara: Ah! 

Yusuke: Kuwabara! 

The boys rushed into the clearing and all they could see were the dropped flashlight and Kuwabara's jacket 

Yusuke: Oh Kuwabara 

Hiei: That poor ningen. 

Yusuke: What did this?

Kurama: I don't' know but we had better keep moving before it gets us. 

Kurama gathered the flashlight and jacket. The boys bravely pushed on into the dark forest. They soon found a clearing and started a small fire. Yusuke handed out the fish they had managed to save from the wreck. The boys ate in silence mourning for their lost friend. Soon they had fallen asleep. A rustling in the bushes caused Hiei to wake. He grabbed a stick and made a torch from fire and walked toward the sound.

Hiei: Come out!

Hiei found himself face to face with a mouse 

Hiei: Hmm.

He turned around 

Hiei: Ahhh

*******In the morning*******

The boys awoke and found the torch 

Kurama: He was here 

Kurama sniffed the ground where Hiei had stood before he was taken 

Kurama: Someone else was here too. They must have taken him too. Oh my love!

Yusuke: What?

Kurama: Uh.. I mean Oh my best friend!

Yusuke: You will be missed Hiei

The boys pressed on into the jungle. Tears streaming down Kurama's face 

They discovered a waterfall 

Kurama: I want to take a shower. Yusuke will you please leave me. I should be done in two hours

Yusuke: Of course 

Yusuke handed the soap and a towel he had salvaged from the wreck to Kurama and walked off into the jungle.

Kurama immersed himself into the warm water. And washed himself all over. Then he swam around for a little while collecting his thoughts. Finally he grabbed the towel from the rock he'd left it on, wrapped it around himself and climbed up on to land. In his sadness Kurama did not notice the bushes rustling. 

Kurama: Ahhhh

Yusuke: Kurama! 

Yusuke rushed back to the waterfall and saw that he was too late. 

Yusuke: I've lost them all now

Yusuke walked on and finally made it through the forest. He stumbled out into a village of thatched huts. The place seemed deserted except for a large hut where a fire could be seen burning. Suddenly three familiar screams emerged from the hut. 

Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara: Ahhh

Yusuke: Guys! 

Yusuke rushed into the tent, spirit gun ready. He was amazed at what he saw.

Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara were watching "The Ring" on a big screen TV with a girl clinging closely to them. Around them sat many pretty girls. They also all had on very comfortable looking clothes.

Yusuke: What is all this? 

The girls suddenly noticed Yusuke at the door. One of them got up and walked to him while some of the others started giggling madly and fainting.

Karissa (Kalden): Welcome Yusuke Urameshi we've been expecting you. I am mistress Karissa Hitaro

Yusuke: You know me 

Karissa: We know all of the Reikai Tantei 

Kuwabara: Urameshi you made it c'mon have a seat. 

The girls moved to make a path for Yusuke to sit next to his friends 

Karissa: Would you like some popcorn Yusuke?

Yusuke: Yeah I guess 

A girl walked in bearing a bowl of popcorn and gave it to Yusuke. 

Yusuke: Will anybody tell me what's going on?

Kuwabara: Well there's this girl and she is sending a video that kills anyone who watches it in seven days.

Yusuke: Not that! I thought you guys were killed

Kurama: No, Yusuke it seems that there are girls who know of us and adore us. They all live peacefully on this island. They simply brought us here to visit. They always wanted to meet us. 

Karissa: Yes we are called fangirls. We meant no harm. Each of you have a following on this island I am the leader of the Yusuke fangirls. 

Yusuke: So this is the island of the Fangirls?

Karissa: Yes exactly.

Karissa then snuggled close to Yusuke 

Yusuke: That's sweet but I already have a girlfriend. 

Karissa: Yes Keiko 

Karissa pulls away but gives Yusuke dreamy looks 

Kuwabara: This movie is going to give me nightmares 

The girl snuggling with Kuwabara spoke: 

Mei (animegirls3): Oh Kuwa-Kun it was your idea to watch this 

After the movie Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei all introduced Yusuke to the girls they had been sitting next to. 

Kuwabara: Urameshi, this is Mei also know as Animegirl3 she is the leader of my fangirls 

Yusuke: Pleased to meet you

Hiei: Spirit Detective, this is Son Riona she is the leader of my fangirls 

Yusuke: Hi

Kurama: This is Kasumi Rose (^_~) She is the leader of my fangirls 

Yusuke was given a tour around the village and then the boys sat down for dinner with all the fangirls in the village. Each sat at the head of one of four tables with the leader of their fangirls sitting on their right. The other fangirls filled out the table 

Without warning a noise filled the sky. It was a helicopter. Yusuke ran out waving his arms hoping to signal them. Suddenly he recognized three faces in the helicopter.

Yusuke: It's Keiko. Botan, and Yukina. They've come to rescue us. 

The helicopter hovered low to the ground. The guys jumped inside. 

Yusuke:(shouting from the helicopter) Thank you for your hospitality Karissa

Karissa: (shouting) your welcome! 

Kuwabara: (shouting from the helicopter) I had a really great time Mei! 

Mei: (shouting) I love you Kuwa-Kun. Come back to me! 

Hiei: (while running to helicopter) Goodbye Son Riona I'll never forget you! * Stops and kisses her *

Son Riona: Goodbye Hiei –chan! 

Kurama: (While running to the helicopter) Kasumi, I must go * Kisses her *

Kusumi: Kurama-koi I'll love forever! 

Kurama and Hiei climbed into the helicopter and flew off into the sunset 

The End 

Note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. I also don't own Mei, Karissa or Son Riona because they are writers here at fanfiction.net. I hope they don't mind making an appearance in my story. Yes I got Kurama, because he is my favorite and this is my story. I hope you liked it. If you have any comments, questions, or concerns you can catch me at www.Nkitpanich@msn.com please read and review. That's all for now/ Sayonara. 


End file.
